


you look so beautiful in white

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Unhappy Ending, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: an eternity with baekhyun is all chanyeol ever dreams of.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	you look so beautiful in white

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soloeyists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/gifts).



> Not proofread. Hehe. Excuse my grammatical and typographical errors. ✌️
> 
> Also, first time writing chanbaek. Lol.

baekhyun dressed in white has always been breathtaking.

white isn't even chanyeol's favorite color but somehow, whenever baekhyun wears it, he always gets captivated. the man glows, ethereal and bright, like an angel has come down from the heavens to save chanyeol from this terrifying world — as cliché as it sounds.

maybe it's because chanyeol has always imagined him wearing a white suit, facing the altar with him. exchanging vows and golden rings which will perfectly hug their fingers, tying them for an eternal bond.

what a life it would have been, to spend every morning waking up with baekhyun by his side and going to bed just the same. to live in a house or a castle, whichever baekhyun fancies, for him and for the family they will build — maybe a son and a daughter; twins if blessed. then they will have a pool in their backyard because he knows baekhyun absolutely loves the water. or maybe they can even have their home by the sea so they can also go surfing, boating, fishing — possibilities are endless. although home is wherever baekhyun is, the thought of it all still excites him.

he can't wait to spend the rest of his life loving the only man he's ever loved.

"are you ready?" he feels a hand on his shoulder. he turns and sees jongin, one of his closest friends. his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"yes, i am."

a familiar song plays as the ceremony officially starts. chanyeol's hands feel numb and cold, nervous, as he stands there, anxiously waiting for the man he's been deeply in love with for years now to march down the aisle. the melodious tunes of the song he has composed especially for this important event fill the entire place with solemnity and romance as the lyrics say promises of endless love.

no truer words to describe the love he has for byun baekhyun.

it's almost as if time has stopped the moment baekhyun steps foot into the aisle. everyone watches him with awe and admiration as he gracefully marches down the flowery path. chanyeol even hears a few sobs coming from friends and family and he, too, feels his eyes prickling with tears — mainly of happiness, he hopes.

when the music stops, baekhyun has finally reached the altar. his eyes are sparkling with joy and love; chanyeol almost forgets to breathe.

"you look so beautiful," he whispers ever silently, eyes never leaving the ethereal being in front of him.

but baekhyun doesn't see it; he never has for his eyes have also never left the man right in front of him.

chanyeol sees him smiling, holding tight the hands of the man he's chosen to spend his entire life with.

the man who will build baekhyun the palace of his dreams. take him to every sea, every ocean baekhyun wishes to explore to his heart's content. be the sole witness of how the morning sun will softly kiss his skin every day.

be all the things chanyeol wishes to be.

indeed, chanyeol is looking forward to an eternity he'll spend loving baekhyun from a far because he doubts he'll ever love someone as much as he has for his childhood friend. no matter what, for him, home is wherever baekhyun is — even if his home is with someone else.

_"we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people in love, baekhyun and sehun."_

and maybe at the end of it, there is another lifetime where he could finally be baekhyun's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise? Hehe. This is written impromptu (like, just now lol) as a birthday gift to a VVIP in my life uwu.
> 
> Happiest birthday, akak! I know this isn't the slightest bit angsty but I did try. Hehe. I hope you like it and enjoy your day. Ily! 🥰


End file.
